Stork
Stork is the carrier pilot of the Storm Hawks, and as such does not actively fly with the rest of the squadron, nor does he wish to for that matter. He states in the pilot that his tenure with the Storm Hawks will only last "until something better comes along.". It says on the show that Stork is in his early twenties, so either between 20-25 years old. About them being five teenagers, Stork's race may have a longer life span than humans, so he may be a teenager to his race. Stork is a Merb, a species of green-skinned humanoids that inhabit Terra Merbia, an environment where natural disasters are constantly occurring, possibly accounting for Stork's personality. Stork seems to have an above average intelligence, being able to memorize every known thing that can hurt or kill him. Personality Apparently a product of his home, Stork is paranoid of everyone and everything that could potentially harm him and the squadron. As such, Stork expects doom from every encounter to the point that, in his first battle, he begins filling out his own will, only to discard it upon realizing that all his possessions are on board the ship and thus would be destroyed along with him. Stork's paranoia results in extreme pessimism, as he often disregards any possibility of survival or finds the most depressing way in which to express the odds of surviving an encounter. He's also a hypochondriac, often complaining of an apparently growing yet never visible rash or some other ailment. It is hinted that he is not a very good cook in "Absolute Power" when Stork is put on cooking duty, and the food in fact explodes. Stork's paranoia does have benefits, however, since he's a brilliant inventor. His devices, though never used as intended, are often incredibly useful or life-saving. For example, he invented a pair of x-ray binoculars, which he had designed to locate brain tumors. Stork also displays extreme ingenuity and resourcefulness during "The Code", in which he builds a versatile motorcycle from a pile of scrap within moments. He also has numerous traps set up about the ship, which the others criticize; they inevitably turn out useful, further validating Stork's paranoia. Stork's paranoia may be due to having lived in the Wastelands for half of his life. In "Origins" Stork says he escaped from Terra Merbia when the Cyclonians took it over. Stork apparently feels much more at home in the Condor than anywhere else to the point that he dislikes leaving it if at all possible. It's also where he retreats to at the first opportunity. He's much more confident while on the ship, enough so to single-handedly fight the Raptors when they boarded it using the onboard traps. In the second season Stork started to become braver. Leaving the Condor and flying with the others. When the Condor is swallowed whole by a terra-sized creature in the episode "Leviathan", Stork suffers from a condition known as Sky Shock, going through a number of strange phases before taking on the personality (and stereotypical accent) of a pirate and fighting to free the ship, only to suffer the final phase of memory loss after doing so. In "Payback" Stork showed that he will go to the extremes to save what he loves, being his team or the Condor. Even though he does not fight, he does very well in hand-to-hand combat, stealth and resourefulness. He could take on all the Raptors by himself. Abilities Stork is a gifted pilot, capable of pulling off precision maneuvers with the Condor. For example, in the pilot episode he is able to successfully fly the Condor through the Wastelands, a stunt considered crazy to do for single pilots, much less an entire carrier. Stork has mastered hand-to-hand combat, stealth and resourcefulness. He can take on all the Raptors by himself and jump in a monster's mouth. Equipment Ride Stork also invented his own personalized ride, the Stork-Mobile, for the Storm Hawks' excursion into the Forbidden City. The Stork-Mobile features a number of safety devices of Stork's own design; these include a booby-trap detector, indestructible tires, a roll bar, parachutes, anti-lock brakes, 52 independent external airbags, and an ejector seat (Stork insists "you always need an ejector seat" which, like all his inventions, turns out to be useful). Despite its appearance, the Stork-Mobile can fly: the front wheels form two secondary rotors, the main rotor emerges from a compartment behind the seat, and the two rear wheels form the tail rotor. Trivia *Stork is voiced by Scott McNeil. *Stork appears to have skills in poetry. *Stork might even be stronger than Snipe - proof being in Episode 17, "Forbidden City," Snipe jumped at Stork, ripping off the Storkmobile's top and swinging his mace at Stork, full force. Stork, however, was able to hold off the mace and actually push it back up against Snipe. *Stork likes Swamp Baths. *Stork truely loves his team a lot, like they are his brothers and sister. He would risk his life to keep them safe, that's just who he is. *Stork is allergic to chocolate, it gives him hives. *When Stork is angry, sick, relaxed or frustrated his ears go down. *Stork can leap 20 times his height. *Stork wears blue boxers with skulls on them. *The X on Stork's chest is a control pad to summon the Condor. *Stork has crippling stage fright. *While afriad of almost everything he somehow loves dangerous and deadly pets like the spider in "Second Chances" and the venomous cricket in "Energy Crisis" when he insists on buying another cricket since the escaped one was "still on board the ship". *Stork may be in love with Starling in "Storm Hawks Seven" when she says that she won't stay Stork's face when they leave looks like he feels broken and his breaking of Finn's record may be a reference to his broken heart. Category:Characters